


Two Minutes for Holding

by theladymondegreen



Series: Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Felching, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jack, Top Eric Bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/pseuds/theladymondegreen
Summary: "I want to play with this ass, then I want to fuck it and come deep inside, and after that I want to lick everything back out. I want you to be begging to come by the time I’m done, and I really really want to say ‘No’ when we get there."And I’m gonna get what I want.”





	Two Minutes for Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Anal Felching” square on my kink bingo card. I didn’t tag for safeword use, but Jack uses yellow and they pause for discussion.

“Now what penalty was it?”

“Holding.”

“And you remember the punishment for holding, right?”

Jack nodded.

“Nuh-uh Mister, verbal answers only now, you know the rules.”

Jack swallowed, “I can’t come.”

“That’s right. You interfered with his stick, so I’m gonna interfere with yours.” How could a wink look so dirty when combined with such a cheesy line, Jack wondered. “Now, I got a special plan today. Bend over at the foot of the bed.”

Bitty nudged his feet apart wider before cuffing his ankles to the bed frame, far enough apart that it would be uncomfortable to stand for too long, but bearable when resting on the bed.

“Colour?” Bitty asked, grabbing a short length of rope. At Jack’s response of “Green” he started binding Jack’s hands together behind his back.

“Let me know if those get too uncomfortable. Now, do you want the cock ring or can you hold back all by yourself?”

Jack paused to consider it. He was fine just then, but Bitty could be devious and had already warned about ‘special plans.’ “The ring.”

“Hmm?”

“The cock ring, please.”

“Good choice.” He slipped the ring up and into position on Jack’s cock, already starting to get hard. The red stood out against his skin now, but they both knew from experience that by the end of the night it would nearly blend in.

“Stop me if you get too close. You might not like this punishment, but it’ll be worse if you disobey.”

Jack nodded against the sheets. Bitty lightly spanked him on the ass, “Out loud.”

“Yes. I’ll stop you.”

Bitty rubbed the spot he hit, soothing it, “Next time you forget will be five.”

Jack groaned and hardened a bit more, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, I was gonna get you nice and hard before I started, but you’re already nearly there, aren’t you. Do you like being tied up? Or is it the denial that’s got you worked up?”

“ _Crisse_ both?”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Bitty was still rubbing his bottom, both hands now.

“Want what you want,” Jack said, canting his hips to push into Bitty’s hands.

“Well, I want to play with this ass some, then I want to fuck it and come deep inside, and after that I want to lick everything back out,” Bitty said, finally stepping away, “And I want you to be begging to come by the time I’m done, and I really really want to say ‘No’ when we get there.” A lubed-up finger slid into his ass, “And I’m gonna get what I want.”

“Green,” Jack groaned, “Please!”

He was torn between thrusting back on the finger inside and rubbing against the edge of the bed in front of him. The addition of a second finger pulled his attention to his entrance.

“Lord, I love your ass.” Bitty crooked his fingers and nailed Jack’s prostate, causing him to moan and jerk backward, “Inside and out.” He squeezed a butt-cheek with his free hand.

He withdrew his fingers and Jack ached at the loss before he slipped three back in.

“Bits!” he near shouted when Bitty pushed up against his prostate again.

Bitty left his fingers there, rubbing, “I’m sort of disappointed, really, already made plans for the night. Next time, we can try prostate milking, wouldn’t that be fun.”

Jack groaned at the thought of this sensation going on for so long, possibly even hours with how devious Bitty could get.

“But I think I’m ready to have my fun, too.”

His fingers disappeared. Jack heard the tell-tale sound of lube being spread over a dick. Pressure on his hole heralded Bitty pushing in with one smooth, slow press.

Jack twitched, coming up against the ropes as he tried to reach down and grab his cock.

“Want a bit more there?” Bitty asked, slowly sliding in and out, “I have you covered, Sweetie.”

He reached down in front of Jack and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. It felt like forever and no time at all before Jack was near shouting, “Close!” He was torn between relief and dismay when Bitty immediately let go of his aching cock and stopped balls deep in his ass.

“Good boy.”

Jack’s dick may have twitched at that.

“Now, I’m almost done, so I’ll keep my hands up here and you won’t come. Right, Jack?”

Jack groaned at the thought, but the break was enough for him to back away from the edge, “Yes, go.”

Bitty smacked his ass, the other side this time, causing him to reflexively tighten. Without any delay, Bitty started fucking him again, much faster than before, hands roaming and groping Jack as he pleased.

Jack felt himself nearing the point of orgasm again, but before he could say anything, Bitty pushed himself in as deep as he could go and stopped there. The twitching of Bitty’s cock told him he was coming and Jack imagined he could feel the warmth deep inside. That thought had him closer to the edge than he’d ever been.

Bitty noticed him twitching, “Aw, you close?”

Jack moaned and nodded.

Bitty sighed, “I told you verbal answers only, hun. Guess we’ll need to take a little break before the main event. I’ll just slip a plug in there to make sure you don’t lose anything before we get to it. Colour?”

Jack hesitated, “Yellow?”

Bitty immediately dropped his dom persona, “What’re you worried about, sweetpea? Do I need to untie you?” He already had a grip on the rope tying Jack’s hands together, ready to loosen it at a moment’s notice.

“I’m okay, I just don’t want to disappoint you. I’m worried I’ll come during the punishment.” He had before. They had a few plugs that sat just right, and cock ring or no cock ring, if he was this close before they started a spanking would be enough to push him over.

“Aww, sweetie, I’d never be disappointed in you. Is there a way that won’t worry you so much? We can save the spanking for after if you want.”

Jack thought about it. Saving the spanking for the end would be delicious torment, especially after Bitty had his way with him and he was even more sensitive. But he’d be thinking about it the whole time, and feel guilty about putting it off, so… “I want it now. But can you maybe use the small plug?”

“’Course, honey.” Bitty stepped away to grab it, tucked away in the drawer.

A quick squirt of lube and it was pushing into Jack. It was small enough that he was a bit worried about it falling back out.

Bitty tapped on the bottom of the plug, causing Jack to twitch, “I’m gonna give you your spanking now, ready?”

“Yes, green, go.”

“Don’t forget to count out loud. Considering that’s what you’re being punished for in the first place.” He didn’t give Jack any warning before he delivered the first blow.

“One,” Jack gasped out, torn between clenching on the plug and relaxing to lessen the sting of the blow.

Bitty hardly gave him space to breathe between the hits, one after the other until Jack was left gasping and rutting against the edge of the bed.

“Not gonna come, are you?” Bitty teased.

Jack immediately stopped moving, abruptly reminded of what he was doing and feeling oh so close, “Please, Bits.”

“You’re such a good boy for stopping,” Bitty said, running a hand over Jack’s lower back, “But you know you don’t get to come tonight. Don’t forget to stop me if you’re getting too close.”

Bitty knelt between Jack’s spread legs, effectively vanishing from sight. He pulled out the plug, placing it next to Jack on the bed. Jack gasped as Bitty licked a stripe from his balls to his hole.

“You dripped a bit,” he said, and Jack could hear the grin in his voice, “Just had to tidy up a bit.”

He immediately returned to licking around Jack’s ass, licking rings around his entrance before delving deep in. Bitty audibly swallowed and it took all of Jack’s self control not to come there and then. He built up a rhythm that was almost soothing, if it weren’t for the fact that it kept him right at the edge of orgasm with no end in sight.

When it stopped, Jack could have sobbed, torn between relief and dismay. When Bitty said, “Oops, missed a spot,” dismay won out.

Another long, comprehensive lick around his balls had Jack gasping. He was bracing himself for Bitty to return to his entrance and nearly came instead when Bitty gently lapped up the precome from the head of his dick.

“Dripping down here, too,” Bitty said, as casually as if he was discussing the weather, “Don’t want to make a mess.”

Jack felt a hot breath on his cock as Bitty returned, presumably to continue, and he hurried to say, “Close, Bits, I can’t handle more of that.”

Bitty actually tutted at him, but did pull away, “Aww, I wasn’t done yet. Good thing I have a bit more tidying to do up here.”

The tongue on his hole was nearly too much, but the repetitive nature soon had him calming to a safer plateau. He wasn’t far from coming, but the wrong(right) touch wouldn’t set him off anymore.

Jack thought Bitty for sure had all of his own come out of his ass by then, but when Bitty slipped two fingers inside, reaching as deep as he could and scraping along his walls on the way out, he knew there was more to be had. Bitty did that a few times, carefully getting all sides, before he went back to lapping at the surface.

Jack settled into the pleasure, enjoying the buzz and the mild ache that was developing. He could feel himself building back up to that point of no return, but it was a slow build, one he could relax in.

A hand on his cock took that buildup from slow to fast, to the point he was sure he would have come if not for the cock ring. One slow stroke, combined with Bitty continuing to lick out every last trace of his own come, had Jack begging, “Please, too close, let me come.”

Both actions stopped.

“God, Bits, please, I’ve been good!”

Bitty pulled away from behind him, a cool breeze teasing his backside before Bitty laid down on the mattress beside him. He pulled him into a kiss, tongue invading Jack’s mouth in the same way it had his ass, just moments earlier. The taste of the two of them and the sheer _dirtiness_ ; of the act drove Jack wild. If it weren’t for the way his hands were tied, he would have had one wrapped around his cock and been coming by now.

Instead, he was forced to beg, pulling away from the kiss and saying, “Please, please let me come.”

Bitty pecked him once more on the lips, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, “No.”

The complete helplessness he felt was almost better than any orgasm could have hoped to be. His vision blurred and he found himself blinking away tears.

“Aww, sweetpea, you did great,” Bitty said, pulling Jack close enough to place a kiss on his forehead. “I’m gonna untie you now, okay?”

Jack nodded.

Bitty kissed him one more time before slipping away to release his hands and ankles, placing little kisses and rubbing all the joints as soon as they were freed.

Hands free, it would have been easy to reach down and finally get himself off, but the idea had no appeal, instead, he let Bitty pull him up the bed until he was sitting against the headboard. A bottle of water was pushed into his hands and he quickly drained it. A protein bar replaced it (homemade of course), and Bitty made quick work of cleaning them both up with the wipes stocked in the bedside table for exactly that purpose.

“How’re you feeling, honey?” Bitty asked, snuggling up against him now that the cleanup was done.

“Good,” Jack tried to say around a mouthful of the bar.

“Anything that you didn’t like?”

“No. It was perfect.”

It really was. He sort of ached, although that was going away as his erection did, and he was left feeling pleasantly aroused without any sort of desire to do anything about it. When he reached down to slip the cock ring off, he didn’t even consider paying any extra attention to his cock - not that Bitty would have let him.

“You did so good, I’m so proud of you,” Bitty kissed the shoulder he was leaning on.

“Even though that was a dumb penalty to get?” Jack said, smirking.

“You should really watch where you’re skating better next time,” Bitty said, “But the ref had it out for you, I swear!”

“Then he probably would be disappointed in how this night turned out. I might have to get called for holding more often if it gets me this.”

Bitty nudged him with his shoulder, “Now don’t go getting into trouble for me. I could be persuaded to up the denial, though.”

Jack shuddered at the thought of going even longer without. “One night’s enough, thanks.”

“Thought so,” Bitty said, then shoved him over, “But that took a lot out of me and I wasn’t the one who played hockey tonight, so scootch down.”

Jack obediently moved to lie down properly under the bed, Bitty arranging the pillows and comforter to his liking before positioning himself as the little spoon.

“Love you,” Jack said as he curled around Bitty, warm under the covers.

“Love you too, sweetpea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up hockey penalties for this one, trying to find one that Jack would feasibly do and fit the theme. Somehow not the sort of research I anticipated doing for a kink bingo…


End file.
